Write on Me
by Mitsukuni29
Summary: I know they're an unpopular ship but I just love them so much so here I made a Hidenori x Yassan (aka Literature Girl) fanfic. Hidenori helps Yassan out with her novel and along the way she falls for Hidenori. But will Hidenori realize it? And if he does, will it be mutual?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Highschool Boy and... Crying Literature Girl?**

 **HIDENORI  
** Five minutes before the bell rings and I'm still here stuck in boring math class. Why can't the teacher just let us off already? And why do we need to learn this stuff anyway? It's not like we're going to use this stuff in real life. For example if I go to the market to buy some tomatoes will the vendor say "before I give you some tomatoes solve this quadratic equation first!" or if I go to a fastfood restaurant "unlimited fries to those who can solve these extremely tough word problems!"  
Heck no.  
And why are classroom walls always painted white? No wonder students easily gey bored! They should paint something over these walls like...like Ultraman saving the town from a giant evil monster! Yes yes that would be great. Or Godzilla eating a jet plane. No, I think Ultraman would be better.  
"Okay class I'll just assign the pages you're going to solve as your homework then you're free to go." the teacher announced and all around me I can hear the sound of things being packed up and someone from the back row just woke up. Great you were off to dreamland while we're here stuck in torturous algebra land. No fair dude.  
The teacher assigns the pages we're going to do and not long after, the bell finally rings. Oh the sweet, sweet sound! Hastily, I tucked away my textbook back into my bag before turning to face Tadakuni and Yoshitake. "Hey guys why don't we grab something to eat? I'm famished." Wow famished, what a word. Have you been eating dictionaries lately, self? I was already picturing the fries I'm going to eat when Tadakuni and Yoshitake shoot me apologetic looks. "Can't dude I have to go to my part time job." Tadakuni said.  
"Yeah me too." Yoshitake added. Okay wow so much for that. What am I gonna do, eat by myself? Or should I just go for some takeout? They must have traced disappointment on my face because they quickly smiled. "My boss is handing out tickets for this movie. Should we go watch it on Friday after school?" Yoshitake announced.  
"Yeah let's all go!" Tadakuni said, rather too cheerfully. _Oh come on guys,_ I wanted to say. _You don't have to feel bad for leaving me I'm already used to it_ but of course I didn't say it aloud. Instead, I smile and agree to go with them on Friday. It's not like I have anything to do anyway. In fact I'm so bored lately. Should I go get a part time job too? The three of us left the school together, chatting about random things along the way until we arrived at the school gate because that's where we part ways. And being the bros that we are...

"Bye Hidenori! I hope you get run over by a bus!" Hah those bastards! Think they can one me up huh? I, the great Tabata Hidenori also have a comeback of my own!

"Hah! Well I hope you get run over too by a...uh..." wait what am I supposed to say again?

"By a bicycle!" Die already, self! Tadakuni and Yoshitake burst out laughing. "You're so lame bro!" and they walked away, still laughing and clutching their sides. Okay that was lame I know but my brain blanked out for a second and they were staring at me waiting for my comeback. Peer pressure is deadly, folks. And with that, I walked the other way, thinking of something to do once I get home. Should I get started on with the math homework already that is due in two days? No what am I, a nerd?! Oh come to think of it, I borrowed a library book that is due tomorrow and I haven't finished reading it yet. Maybe I should read it by the riverbank? Yes that is such a good idea.

But wait, whenever I'm at that riverbank there's this strange girl from Sanada West High who always sits behind me but doesn't really speak. Oh well she can't be there all the time right? Maybe today I'd get lucky and have some peaceful reading time. But when I got there, at that particular riverbank, the girl was already there sitting on the grass.

And she's crying.

 **YASSAN**

 _I'm breaking up with you._

 _What? Why? Can't we talk about this?_

 _I told you Yassan that boyfriend of yours is seeing someone else._

 _Yeah I totally caught them at the mall the other day._

"I should've listened to them." I say to myself as I buried my face into my hands. How could I have been so stupid? I trusted that jerk and accused my friends of lying. "What kind of friend am I? And why did he cheat on me despite of everything I've done for him and all the times we had together? Am I not good enough?" Just thinking about it made me cry even harder.

"I hate myself! I hate myself! I hate-"

"You really shouldn't say that." a voice materialized behind me out of the blue. I was about to say "leave me alone" but I feel a cloth being pressed against my cheek. Slowly, I lifted my face and...

Oh crap. It's him, that guy from Sanada North High who sits here by the riverbank with a book. Why must he be here out of all times? I really don't want anyone seeing me in my present state coz I'm a literal mess. My face is all flushed, my eyes are red from crying and there's something dripping out of my nose. Ugh! Why won't this guy just leave?

"Here, take it." And he's even offering me his handkerchief. I feel embarassed already.

"N-no I'm fine I have some tissues." I start to reach for my bag but I stopped when I caught my fingers trembling.

"No you're not fine. Here let me help." To my surprise he touched my chin and turned my face to the other direction so that we're facing each other. Then he pressed his handkerchief against my tear stained cheek. I really shouldn't bother him like this. I snatched the handkerchief from him. "I said I'm fine." I said in an annoyed tone while continuing to wipe my face. I expected he'd walk away because who wouldn't get pissed off at such ungratefulness? I mean, he offered to help me but I'm annoyed instead. I want him to leave already and mind his own business. But instead, he sits down next to me and looks at me with concern.

"I know it's not really my business but what happened to you?"

Is this guy for real? Leave me alone already!

"My boyfriend broke up with me." I find myself saying anyway. "He was cheating on me. My friends caught him at the mall the other day but I didn't believe them. I accused them of lying and..." oh God remembering the argument we had makes me want to cry all over again. "Now it turns out they were right. I..." tears began to roll down my eyes. No not again. Why must I be such an emotional creature?

"What a jerk!"

I stop when I heard him scream. "Where is that asshole huh? I'll beat the crap out of him, tell me!"

Why is he getting so worked up all of a sudden? I try to force a smile even though I'm presently a sobbing, heartbroken mess.

"What's your favorite food?" he asks.

"Huh?"

"Your favorite food. I'll treat you to some, whatever it is. Food will always cheer you up."

Food? Honestly I wasn't in the mood right now. I just want to go home so I shake my head. "No it's okay. I want to go home anyway it's getting late." I stood up and dusted off my skirt. He stands up as well. "I'll walk you home."

"No you don't have to!"

But he really insisted since it was getting late and it was dangerous for me to walk alone so in the end I just let him. We walk together in silence but I don't feel awkward because I know he's not expecting me to say anything after all that drama. But then along the way, I remember something which caused me to freak out.

"What is it?" the guy from North High asked me.

"M-my novel! How am I supposed to continue it now?" I don't really get why I'm venting to this stranger. But I already told him about my ex boyfriend so I might as well let him in on my novel.

"Your novel?" he asked,

"I entered this romance novel writing contest and the deadline is in two months. How am I going to write a love story when my own is a mess?" And not to mention, just ended a while ago.

"Hmmm...in two months huh? Fine then I'll help you with it."

"Eh? You don't have to." Honestly, how helpful can this guy be? We don't even know each other and yet he's already willing to help me out.

"I don't think you can write a love story in your current state."

Actually, he's right.

"So I'll help you with it and you can finish it in time. What's the prize anyway?"

"First place gets their novel published." I smile at the thought of my novel becoming a book. This is the stuff my dreams are made of! Suddenly, this guy points at my face. "See? You're smiling already! You really want to win this thing huh?"

"Of course I do!" is he teasing me?!

"So just focus on that. Forget about that shitty ex of yours."

I simply smiled at him in return and we fall back into silence as we near my home. I decided to give it a shot. I do admit I need help with this thing. We stop by the gate and I turn around to face him. "This is my house. Thank you for helping me."

"No prob." he shrugged his shoulders like helping crying girls by the riverbank was a natural, everyday thing for him.

"Let's meet again on Friday. I'll show you the chapters I've written so far."

"Sure. Good night." And with a nod, he continues on his way. I watch him walk away until he disappeared down the street. When I entered my house that's when I realized something.

His handkerchief is still with me and I forgot to ask for his name.

 **HIDENORI**

What just happened?!

Or rather, what kind of situation did I get myself into now? But I couldn't help it! My body moved on its own the moment I saw her crying.

"I'm home!" I call out as I stepped into the house. My brother Yuusuke is already seated at the table. "Oh Hidenori you're here. Come let's eat dinner. I ordered some takeout."

"Whoa that's great!" What a coincidence. I was thinking about takeout too, before I had encountered that girl and completely forgot about it. I sit across from my brother and we start eating. So she has a boyfriend huh? No, let me correct that: ex boyfriend. But that's not surprising actually. I mean, she's pretty anyway. Like, the cool mysterious type.

"So Hidenori anything at school lately?" my brother asks.

I shrugged. "Just the same old."

"Man, I miss being a highschool student!"

"Hey bro can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"If you happen to encounter a girl who was crying what would you do?"

"I'd help her of course. Ask her what's wrong and do whatever I can to help."

"What if she was crying over a breakup?"

"Well that's really none of my business. What am I, a radio DJ who helps strangers with their love problems?"

My brother has a point but she's not really a stranger right? No wait I don't even know her name!

"But what if she was someone you knew? Or, sort of knew. What advice would you give her?"

My brother lowered his chopsticks and frowns at me. "What is with the weird questions Hidenori? Did something happen?"

"No not at all. I had a totally normal day!" Letting other people find out about this, specially my friends will be the death of me! They'll never let me hear the end of it. My brother reacted like he doesn't believe me but didn't want to ask so we resume eating. After that I went up to my room and changed into house clothes. I lie on my bed thinking about today's events.

Why do I feel like this is only the beginning of something...I don't know how to describe it. Something special? Life changing? Extraordinary?

Ah nevermind I'm just gonna help a girl out with her novel. There's nothing special about it is there? As long as she puts my name in the acknowledgments I'm fine with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Highschool Boy and Acting**

 **HIDENORI  
Friday  
**Somehow, I feel nervous. Can I really help her with her novel? I am certainly no writer and definitely not a romance expert. What if she throws me down the river if I turn out to be useless?  
When the bell rings, I almost jump out of my seat. Ugh I'm so nervous! Maybe I should've brought some romance novels as reference? No too late I should get going.  
"Hey Hidenori let's go!" Yoshitake said, waving movie tickets in front of me.

"I can't wait to watch this! They said it has a cool plot twist in the end." Tadakuni added. Truth be told I'd rather watch an action film with these guys but I made a promise and if I break it, it will haunt my conscience. "I can't today guys I have something to do." I try to sound as apologetic as much as possible.

"I thought you didn't have any plans." Yoshitake replied.  
"Well, something came up. Anyway I have to go." I catch Yoshitake and Tadakuni eyeing each other before turning back to me. That eye contact was definitely suspicious! I can already tell these guys are planning something. "Hey don't you dare follow me!" Did I sound threatening enough?  
"Who said we were? Gosh Hidenori are you hiding something?" Yoshitake squints his eyes at me. Oh no I made them more curious instead!  
"Just go watch your movie. I have something to do."  
"But I have three tickets right here. I pleaded my boss for this because supposedly he only gives out two."  
"Then invite someone else. Like, Motoharu!" I suggested  
"He has student council duties."

"Okay what about..." I scan the room and notice that we're the only ones left here except for...

"Mitsuo-kun!" I called out and my friends both flinched as if to say anyone but Mitsuo!  
Mitsuo looks up as I approached his desk. He had just finished packing up his things and was about ready to leave. "What is it?" Mitsuo asked  
"Do you want to watch a movie?" I sound like an adult asking a child if he wants candy.  
"Heck yeah! What movie?"  
Without energy, Yoshitake shows him the tickets.  
"Oh that one? I've already seen it."  
NOOOOO! You were my last hope Mitsuo-kun why did you betray me like this?!  
"Just watch it again." I suggested  
"Nah it's boring. The ending was predictable."  
I feel like slapping this guy. Tadakuni now has a disappointed expression on his face like his hopes had just been crushed. But I've finally reached my limit.  
"I don't care damn it!"  
"Hey what's with you?" Mitsuo says but I don't have any more time to waste. Without saying another word, I sprinted out of the room. Even when I'm already outside of school, I continue running. Those guys shouldn't be able to catch up to me. I will never let them find out what I'm doing. I looked behind me to see if they're following but thankfully no sign of them. I'm sure those guys will figure something out. Either they drag Mitsuo to watch with them or go find someone else. If I were them though I'd go for the latter. Mitsuo is like, the worst movie buddy ever!

When I arrive at the riverbank I'm almost out of breath from all the running. But just to make sure, I look behind me again. Good, no sign of those two.

"You're late!" is the first thing she said to me when I approach her. Oh woman give me a break! Do you know how hard it is to ward off suspecting friends? I sit down next to her. Why do we always meet here in this riverbank anyway? Is there something special about this place?  
"Let me see the chapters you've written so far." Best to get this over and done with. She reaches for her bag and pulls out a bunch of papers. "Here." she said without even looking at me. Is she that pissed that I was late? Ah, whatever. I take the papers from her and start reading them. "It's only the introductory chapters for the characters." she said. Hmm...there's something bugging me about the main character. "So your main character has the power to control the wind and he's a lonely introverted otaku." Why do I feel offended by this?!  
She beams at me as if she's so proud of her work. "Yeah and his love interest is a normal girl. I mean, normal in a sense that she doesn't have any powers."  
"I see. So what are you gonna write for the next chapter?" Crazy main character aside, I think her writing style is pretty good. It focuses on important aspects of the characters like their background and personality but doesn't drone on and on and gets boring. I say this girl does have a talent in writing. At first I thought she just decided to write a novel for fun. But now I can tell she takes writing seriously.  
"The next chapter is where they meet!" she sounds so enthusiastic.  
"Like a boy meets girl kind of scene?" I asked.

"Exactly. And we're going to make it romantic!"  
Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"You!" she points at me like she's the boss and I'm just her lowly subordinate. "I want you to sit over there and gaze at the river like you're thinking of something deep. Then I will approach you from behind and you say something about the wind."  
I stare at her, unblinking and with my jaw slightly open from what I just heard. Is she for real?! Say something about the wind? What the heck do I say?  
"Why do we need to do that? What is it for?" I stare at her in disbelief.  
"So I can feel the scene, duh!"  
Duh?! Don't you dare "duh" me woman! "And with that I can write it properly. Now get going." she even clapped her hands as if to say "chop chop"! I really shouldn't be taking orders from this weird girl but I've got no choice. I stand up and walked over to the spot where I'm supposed to act out my scene. Wait, so am I the basis for her main character? I'm not a lonely introverted otaku for goodness' sake!

"Hey sit down already!" I can hear her clearly from a distance. "Okay, okay! Jeez." If any of my folks are into weirdos I'll definitely recommend this girl. I sit down and gaze at the river. Oh gosh I feel so stupid just by doing this. Suddenly, I can hear her footsteps getting closer and closer until it finally stops about a meter from where I sit. Okay, here goes. Say something about the wind? Fine I'll say something about the freaking wind! 3...2...1...

"This wind is cold."

There I said it! Is she satisfied now? I turn around to face her, expecting an "okay" but instead I'm greeted by her fist and it's nowhere near okay.  
"Say something cool, damn it!" she yells at me. "The wind is cold? What are you, Captain Obvious?"

"But your instructions were vague!" I cried out despite the pain in my face thanks to her fist.  
"I want you to act as if you're the main character."  
"But I'm not a lonely introverted otaku!"  
She hits me again. "Don't bother yourself with that! Although it does suit you." oh heavens above what have I gotten myself into? Why does it have to be me, the person who approaches a crying girl and is now thrown into acting as a lonely introverted otaku with the powers of the wind, under the supervision of the same crying girl who turns out to be a crazy lunatic.  
"Now let's do it over again." she walks away and I turn back to face the river. I don't want to get hit again by this crazy lunatic so now I've thought of something cool. As I wait for her to approach I think about my friends. I wonder what they did with that extra ticket. Did they bring Mitsuo after all? Oh dear old Mitsuo. I think I'd rather hang out with him than this crazy girl. I feel like I'm being held hostage in here. Ah here she is! Now time for my line.

"Today...the wind is noisy." Whew! Is she satisfied now? I did not dare turn around for she might hit me again so I continue gazing at the river pretending to have some deep thoughts. But she just stands there, not saying anything. Is she mad?  
She takes one step closer and looks up at the sky. "But this wind...is crying."  
Wait, WHAT? What on earth is she saying? Her face is all serious that I can't tell if she's joking or not. Am I supposed to continue? Say another line? But wait, what did she say again? This wind is crying...does this mean something?  
I remember what happened yesterday, how I found her crying in this particular riverbank. Was she actually referring to herself? Is she channeling her emotions through this novel? Yes that makes sense. Writers are artists after all. They just express themselves through words. I stand up. I already know what to do.  
I understand everything now.

 **YASSAN**  
Glasses guy stands up and I'm pretty satisfied with his acting so I was about to tell him that but he's now walking towards me, smiling. Has this guy gone nuts? He stands directly in front of me and to my surprise he wraps his arms around me.  
WHAT THE HECK?! Wh-what is he doing?!  
"No matter what you're going through..." he says in a gentle voice and damn I couldn't make myself move. My chin is resting on his shoulder and oh God he smells...  
He smells so nice! I can feel my cheeks heating up. No fair! How can a guy smell this good? Guys are supposed to smell funny!

"Someday the wind will take you somewhere far where you wouldn't have to cry anymore."

Wait...what on earth is he saying? This isn't part of the script anymore! The girl just met the boy why is he hugging her already?!

 **HIDENORI  
** Hah, how's that? Damn I'm so proud of myself! I should get an Oscar already! I never knew I had such ridiculously good acting skills. I'm ready to hear your praise now, missy. No wait I'm still hugging her and she hasn't moved an inch nor has she said anything. Hah maybe she was so stunned by my acting? I'm so-

"GAAAAH!"  
This crazy lunatic punches me in stomach. That's it I give up. I want to go home already.  
"What are you doing? That wasn't a part of the script you moron!" she yelled at me  
"There was a script? And what are we, in a movie? Argh that hurts!" I yell back at her while still clutching my stomach. She walks over to where our bags are placed. "That's all for today." she said as she grabs her own bag. For today? So there's still more to come? Still clutching my stomach, I walk over to my bag.  
Lord have mercy on me.

 **YASSAN  
** Since we were going in the same direction we walk home together. He's quiet and keeps on glaring at me sideways so I glare back at him and didn't say anything. I can't get his scent out of my mind and the feel of his arms around me...  
No Yassan! What are you thinking?! This guy's an idiot, acting on his own like that. But what he said, I do admit that was pretty great. I will definitely use it for my novel.  
"How are you holding up?" he asks all of a sudden.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know...with your recent-"  
"Ah I get it! I get it!" This guy seemed genuinely concerned so I decide to tell him. We're nearing my house anyway. "To be honest I feel better. I apologized to my friends and turns out I was worried over nothing. Also, I realized that I really didn't love him. He was a very popular guy in school and I got thrilled that he chose me so I was simply infatuated with him that's all."  
"But you sounded really hurt the other day."  
"Well, it was more about me you know. When he broke up with me I thought I wasn't good enough. Add to that I felt guilty for calling my friends a bunch of liars. But hey it's all over now." I smiled at him to show that I'm fine and it's not even a fake smile. My classmates are all aware of my ex's jerkass attitude and shared their stories with me so yeah today was a good day.  
"So girls really do like popular guys. What is it with popularity anyway?" he sounds so baffled that I giggled. He's at an all boys school so he probably won't understand. "About the next chapters can we do it this weekend? I don't have much to do anyway." he said as we stop in front of my house.  
"I can't this weekend. I'm going to a group study with my classmates. I'll just call you." I was about to open the gate but then I stop when I realize something. He hasn't moved an inch either. He simply stood there with his arms crossed. Okay, that was embarrassing I know. "First of all missy I don't even know your name." he said.  
"I don't know yours either." I answered. We pulled out our cell phones. "You can just call me Yassan. It's what everyone calls me." And by everyone I mean my friends and classmates but I'm more used to that so I decided to stick to it.  
"Fine then. I'm Hidenori."  
"Already with the first name?"  
"You gave me your nickname."  
Okay that seems fair. "Besides, most of the people I know call me by my first name." he added  
I put my cell phone back in my pocket. "So Hidenori-kun..." oh gosh should I have addressed him with "-san"? But he didn't seem to care that much about it judging from his reaction. "I'll just call you okay? Uh..." should I say good night? Good evening? See you around? No, why am I even stressing over this?!  
"Sure just call me. Good night." And with that he turns around and walks off. Damn it get it together Yassan! Taking a deep breath, I entered my house. I shall write one or two chapters tonight before I go to sleep.  
"Oh you're here." my mom said as she walks out of the kitchen. "How was school?"  
"Great." I find myself saying. I help mom with preparing the table. When she had finished cooking we sit down together and began to eat with the TV on in the background. But since there wasn't anything interesting mom isn't paying much attention. Out of the blue, I decided to ask her something.  
"Mom, how did you and dad meet?" I can tell she was surprised with my question because she almost choked on her food. After a few seconds (and coughs) she finally asks me why on earth I wanted to know.  
I shrug. "Nothing, I just want to know." This could help me for my story, to be honest. My mom glances at the picture of my dad on top of the china cabinet. It's a solo picture of him holding up a fish he had caught. It was the last summer we had with him. My mom gently smiles at the photograph before turning back to me. "It was nothing special, really. I was on my way home and there was this riverbank I always pass by on my way home."  
I immediately stop eating.  
"I saw him there lying on the grass. He was reading a book which happened to be one of my favorites." Is my mom actually blushing?! No mom stop it I already know where this is going.  
"And I was a serious bookworm back in the day. I got excited and approached him then we started talking about the book. Which eventually led to a conversation about other books."  
I held up my hand. "Okay mom I already know the rest." so they bonded over books huh? Come to think of it I used to see Hidenori reading a book...no what the heck am I thinking?!  
"You stupid girl I'm not done with my story yet! After that, I learned that his favorite book is-"  
"Enough already mom!" I feel creeped out seeing my mom blushing like a schoolgirl.  
"Oh no you asked for it!" And so she droned on and on about her and dad back in their college days until we finished dinner. Since she was in a good mood (I kinda feel glad I asked about her "love story" with dad) she told me she'd do the dishes tonight so I went up to my room and after changing into a clean set of pajamas I walked over to my desk where I had already prepared some papers.

Taking inspiration from today's events, I began to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Highschool Boy and Books**

 **HIDENORI**  
Good morning folks! I am now dragging myself along the hallway on a Monday morning. I've lost count of how many times I've yawned since I left home. My weekend was so damn boring. For some strange reason, Tadakuni and Yoshitake weren't answering their phones and I even reached to the point where I decided to treat them to movies to make up for last Friday but since they weren't answering I figured they must be busy so I stayed at home doing homeworks and stuff, aimlessly playing video games and watching TV.  
Crazy lunatic-I mean, Yassan, did not call either but I'm secretly relieved about that. At least I'll have a break from all her maltreatment of me. Finally, I reach the room of my beloved section.

"Sup." I say without energy as I let myself in. And then I stop. My classmates are all glaring at me and the room is suddenly filled with negative energy. Yoshitake stands at the center, his arms crossed and his eyebrows almost meeting. The rest of the guys look like they want to beat me up too which made me freeze in my spot. What is going on?  
"So Hidenori, care to share something?" Yoshitake said in a cold, icy tone. But they're all creeping the heck out of me so I only stare back, confused. And suddenly as if popping out of nowhere, Tadakuni appears beside Yoshitake but...he's crying?!  
"Hidenori..." he sniffed. "I thought as friends we wouldn't keep secrets from each other, specially not something this important!"

What is Tadakuni talking about? I am completely lost here! Tadakuni faces Yoshitake and he's not crying anymore. "Show him Yoshitake!"  
I step back a little as Yoshitake starts fishing through his pocket. I look at the others and now their faces have completely changed! They're all grinning at me now, their faces full of malice. Heck, even loser Mitsuo is maliciously grinning at me! Why are they ganging up on me like this?  
Yoshitake pulls out his cell phone. "Hidenori, care to explain..." he shoves the screen of his phone in front of my face.  
"...THIS?" he almost screamed at me and to my horror I feel like screaming too - it's a picture of me and Yassan down by the riverbank.  
And I'm hugging her.

Yoshitake steps back and grins at me. He puts his phone away and they all step back, their arms around each other's shoulders. I'm so terrified I can't move. Together, they began to sing like a bunch of kindergarten kids. "Hide-nori has a girl-friend, Hide-nori has a girl-friend!"  
No this can't be happening! My secret's out and the whole class knows about it! I glare at my two best~ friends...those imbeciles! They should've kept it among themselves. Wait, does that mean they didn't go to the movie after all? How dare they!  
"Hey Hidenori who is that girl? Tell us about it!"  
"Yeah, yeah! Tell us Hidenori you must've used some sick pick-up lines huh?"  
"Wow, Hidenori is now on a whole other level!"  
I should feel glad for all that praise. I should lie and say "yeah she was totally smitten over my charm!" but no. I'm a good, honest person. And being mistaken for that crazy lunatic's boyfriend is the last thing on earth I want to happen. But before I clear up this misunderstanding I have to go beat up my two "best" friends first. Without saying anything, I grab Yoshitake and Tadakuni by their wrists and began to run, pulling them behind me. I heard one of the guys calling me to get back but I paid them no heed. I run and run until we disappear down the hall and I find a nice secluded spot where I can beat the crap out of them. Just kidding. Although in my mind I already did.

"Hey man..." Yoshitake couldn't speak properly because of all the running. When they finally caught their breaths I grab them by their collars.  
"You bastards! I told you not to follow me!" rage explodes out of me like a volcano.  
"But that only made us more suspicious." Yoshitake replied  
"Yeah we weren't really planning to but you said that so we had to go check it out." Tadakuni added  
"But why do you need to take a picture of me and show it to the whole class? What are you, paparazzi?"  
Yoshitake laughs and says in a girly voice "but it was too good not to share!" and man he sounds like a housewife who shares some gossip over tea with a neighbor. In defeat, I let them go.  
"Why don't you want us to know? She's a pretty girl, why are you hiding your relationship with her?" Tadakuni asked.  
"Because we're not even in the kind of relationship that you're implying!" Finally, I tell them the whole story - how I stumbled upon Yassan crying, blah blah blah and up to how I ended up being her slave for her novel. At first, the two seemed to be in shock that they could not speak at all.  
"See? We were just acting."  
But then, they cheered up instantly. "Yeah that may be acting and all but man she's really pretty and I bet she's popular in her school. This is your chance dude!"  
I glared at Yoshitake like he suggested I go skinny dipping in Antarctica. "Listen here man, do you know how many times she punched me just because I wasn't following her damn script? I didn't even know there was a script in the first place! She's a crazy, violent girl."  
"Uhuh." Yoshitake said, obviously not believing me.  
"Come on let's get to class." Tadakuni said and together we walked back to our room.

I'm sorry for crushing your hopes guys but it's your fault for jumping easily to conclusions. All aboard the No Girlfriend Club. We arrive at the classroom and and the teacher isn't there yet so upon seeing me, my classmates began to bombard me with questions which made me feel like a celebrity. But hey, gotta tell them the truth.  
"Back off people, back off!" Yoshitake said. What is he, my bodyguard? "That wasn't Hidenori's girlfriend."  
"WHAAAAT?" they all cry out in unison.  
"Calm down people, calm down. They were just acting."  
"WHAAAAT?"  
And then Mitsuo steps out of the crowd. "I don't believe it!" he cries out in defiance.  
"Then don't idiot!" I reply  
Mitsuo grins at me. "Well then if she's not your girlfriend, can I get her name and number?"  
"Shut up!"

 **YASSAN**  
For some strange reason even though it's a Monday I wake up with a good mood. I wonder what's gotten into me. Anyway I spent the weekends doing a group study with my classmates so I wasn't able to contact Hidenori. But today I decided to meet him at a cafe after school to talk about the next chapters. I was nearing my school when a black Mercedes Benz pulls up beside me. A window rolls down and a familiar face calls out to me. "Yassan!"  
I should've known it was her judging from the poshness of the car. But her family has so many cars I've lost count. "Yuka-chan!"

She's my childhood friend. My father and her father went to the same college and were close friends. When I was little, when my dad would visit her dad he'd take me along and that's where I met her. While our dads drink beer and play whatever, Yuka-chan and I would also play in her room or in the gardens.  
"How's it going?" depsite being such a rich girl she talks like an average person. No formality or poshness in her voice. "You broke up with that jerk yet?"  
"Fuck yeah." I reply and she grins happily and we do a high five. Then I remember I still haven't apologized to her yet. "Hey Yuka-chan for what I said I'm really-" she holds up her hand to stop me. "No need to apologize Yassan. I'm just glad you broke up with him."  
"Actually he broke up with me but hey that's a thing of the past. I don't even remember his name anymore."  
"That's the spirit! Tell you what, we should go shopping this weekend just the two of us."  
"Sure!" gosh I'm already looking forward to it.  
"I'll call you!" Yuka waves goodbye and I watch as her car speeds away. Man, I can already feel that this week will be great. I enter the school premises and spot Takahiro and his friend, relaxing under a tree in the school's front lawn. It's still a bit early so I decided to join them. When they see me walking towards them, they immediately sat up.

"Yassan is it true?" Takahiro asks as soon as I sit beside them.  
"What's true?" Is there a new rumor going on?  
"That you have a boyfriend from Sanada North High."  
My eyes grew wide from what I just heard. North High? Isn't that Hidenori's school? Oh crap someone must've seen us together!  
"He's not my boyfriend! Heck no!"  
"But the whole class was talking about it when Takahiro and I came in a while ago."  
"They're even pestering me about it so we left and stayed here for a while."  
"What did you guys say?" I asked, feeling nervous and a bit scared because of this damn rumor.  
"Well, I didn't think you'd easily get a boyfriend after what happened so I told them it's impossible." Takahiro replied.  
"Don't worry Yassan I'm sure that rumor will die soon."  
"Yeah I hope so." But deep down I don't feel so hopeful.

 **HIDENORI**  
It's lunch time and I'm here chilling at the rooftop with my bros although I'm still annoyed at them for showing that photo to the whole class. Each of us had brought some bread from the cafeteria and now Tadakuni is just staring at it. He hasn't even torn open the plastic yet!  
"Hey guys I wonder what it feels like to have your lunch in a bento box made by a girl."  
Is that why this guy is in such deep thought? Eat your bread already or else a bird might swoop down to target your bread. Hmm...I do admit I want to try eating lunch in a bento box made by a sweet, nice girl who has feelings for me and tells me "I made it love Hidenori-kun~" and I'll wolf it down because it's so damn good. Ah yes, I bet it feels great.

But then again we're at an all boys school and the girls from neighboring schools are either weird or violent or both. Like Yassan. Yeah, definitely Yassan! I bet she'll put some poison in my favorite food and offer it to me. I can already imagine it.  
"Earth to Hidenori!" Yoshitake waves his hand up and down in front of me. "Your phone's ringing."  
Weird. How did I not feel it vibrating? I stand up and walk a few distances away from them. When I check the caller ID, I almost screamed. It's Yassan! Does she have some telepathic powers? Did she just read my thoughts from a mile away? I gulp before muttering a "hello?"  
"Hey meet me up at the cafe on Kanbe Street after school. That's all." she hangs up without even waiting for my reply. How rude.  
"Is that your girlfriend Hidenori?" Yoshitake grins at me.  
"She's not damn it!" How many times do I have to tell them?  
"Why don't you introduce her to us?" Tadakuni asked. Is this guy desperate for a girlfriend? Fine then. He'll see how crazy Yassan is!  
"Actually we're meeting again after school. You guys wanna come?"

 **YASSAN**  
I made sure nobody is following me when I left school. Only Takahiro and his friend knows about me and Hidenori. I just don't want others getting the wrong idea. As if I'll date an idiot like that!  
When I arrive at the cafe he's already there and he's reading a book. Not far from us there is a table occupied with five boys from his school. They all looked at me when I approached Hidenori. Do they know him? I'm curious but I didn't bother to ask since I was more interested at the book he's reading.

"Hey that's one of my favorites! I have a signed copy at home." I brag to him as I take my seat.  
"Really? Man I'm so jealous. I wasn't able to go to the author's book signing because we had exams that day. Anyway this is just a library copy."  
"You have that at your library? Now that makes me jealous. The books at our library are so boring."  
He puts down his book after marking it. "So can I get you something? Coffee or a pastry?"  
"I want a mocha latte and a muffin." I was about to pull out my wallet but Hidenori stops me.  
"My treat." he says and before I can protest he goes off to the counter. What was that for? Why is he being nice all of a sudden? I watch him as he stands there, waiting for the order to arrive. He does look kind of cute, and the way he was so focused when reading...

No Yassan! Stop! What the heck are you thinking? He goes back to our table carrying a tray. I see he's ordered a cappuccino for himself. "Here you go." he said as he placed my order in front of me and sets the tray aside. "Do I have to act out another scene again?" he asked.  
I find myself laughing because of the expression on his face. "Nope. We're just going to discuss on what I should write for the next chapters. I need ideas." I bring out the chapters I had finished last Friday and showed it to him. I find myself staring at him as he reads. I don't know it's just kind of fascinating.  
"What do you think?" I asked as he puts the pages down.  
"It's great. You really put the feeling into it."  
I'm not entirely sure what it meant but I'll take that as a compliment. I'm starting to warm up to this guy. He's not so bad after all - when he's not being an idiot.  
We started brainstorming on what to write for the next chapters.

* * *

"I have to admit they look good together." Tadakuni said as he glanced at Hidenori and the girl seated not far from them.  
"Same." Karasawa, who was sitting across from him, nodded in agreement. Beside Karasawa was Motoharu and across from him sat Yoshitake. On the extra seat was Mitsuo, wolfing down a slice of cheesecake.  
"Dude you've got something on your face. Jeez are you a kid?" Yoshitake pointed out but Mitsuo didn't seem to hear him. After finishing that particular slice of cheesecake, Mitsuo stands up.  
"Hey where are you going?" Tadakuni asked.  
As if annoyed, Mitsuo points at his now empty plate with a frown. "Take a wild guess buddy."  
"But that was your third slice!" Tadakuni protested but Mitsuo ignored him and proceeded to the counter. With a sigh, Tadakuni turns back to his friends. "Don't you guys have student council duties?" he asked  
"Yeah but we pretended to be sick so the vice pres will let us off. We were curious about this mystery girl." Karasawa said  
"Besides, let that lazy ass president work for once!" Motoharu added to which he and Karasawa high fived to. "Damn right."

* * *

 **YASSAN  
** After discussing on what I should write next, our conversation moved on to books and we got so carried away we hadn't noticed it was already getting dark.  
"We better get going." he suggested and I agreed because I remembered my mom still has some errands for me. I pack up my things with a smile. I actually enjoyed my time with him. It turns out he and I liked the same books except he doesn't read much romance. Ah it's so fun to talk to a fellow bookworm!  
"Before you go I'll introduce you to my friends." he points at the table where the five boys from his school are.  
"Oh. Okay." Why introduce me though? I'm not someone special, like a girlfriend or something. But I let it slide. This won't take long anyway.

"Hey guys this is Yassan. I'm helping her with her novel." Hidenori announced  
"Ohhh! So you love to write huh?" a guy with spiked blonde hair said. He introduced himself as Yoshitake and the rest introduced themselves too. The guy named Mitsuo is clutching at his stomach as if he's in pain but he smiles at me nonetheless.  
"Hey Hidenori you should walk her home." the guy with a beard said. I think his name was Motoharu?  
"Oh no it's okay. I still have to drop by the supermarket. Mom is making me buy some things for dinner." I replied  
"Well then, take care!" Hidenori said and I waved goodbye to them before going on ahead. For some reason, I find myself humming as I walk down the street, something which I don't normally do. Come to think of it there's a bookstore near the supermarket. It probably won't hurt to check it out for a few minutes. I wonder if I'll find something Hidenori-kun will like.

No wait, why am I thinking about him anyway?

 **HIDENORI  
** When we left the cafe I spotted three guys in a West High uniform watching us. Honestly, I had already spotted them before, watching me and Yassan. Do they know her? But I decided not to bother her with it because she had this passionate look on her face as she talked about her favorite books and I didn't want to disturb her. It was nice listening to her talk about her passion. I liked the way her eyes lit up and she has this excited grin on her face. I almost forgot she's a crazy lunatic who punched me because I wasn't following her damn script.

"Are you sure she's not your girlfriend, Hidenori? You two look so sweet a while ago." Motoharu said in a teasing tone.  
"What a catch, man! She's pretty and I can tell she's smart too." Tadakuni added  
"Yeah and I bet she's a great cook." Yoshitake said. They all talk as if I'm dating her which only made me laugh. "Y'all haven't seen her dark side yet."  
They all fell silent except for Mitsuo who keeps on groaning. I cast a sideways glance at him since he was walking behind us.  
"Ugh...no more..." he groaned while clutching his stomach. Behind Mitsuo's shoulder I can see the same guys who were watching us a while ago at the cafe. It's starting to creep me out so I walked a bit faster.

"Guys we're being followed."  
"Eh? Where?" stupid Tadakuni even turned around to check. "Don't look idiot!" I grabbed his arm out of panic and pulled him so he can walk a bit faster. "I don't see anyone." he said  
"Three guys in a West High uniform." I whispered but just as I glanced behind me again, they were out of sight.  
"I think I did see three guys in a West High uniform a while ago. They were looking at you and Yassan though."Karasawa said which only made me more nervous.  
"AS long as they're not following Yassan she should be safe." I declared. Let those guys follow us whoever the heck they are. We can defend ourselves but Yassan she's alone so I'm worried about her.  
"Ohhh someone's worried." Yoshitake commented  
"Of course I am! She's a girl and she's by herself at a time like this."

"Why don't you call her then? See if she's alright." Karasawa suggested. Actually, I already have a hunch on who these guys might be.  
"One of them might be her ex boyfriend." Thanks for the confirmation, Karasawa. When I got home, I immediately called Yassan. She picked up on the third ring. "Hidenori-kun?"  
"Yassan where are you?"  
"I'm already at home. Why?"  
Oh thank God. "Did something happen to you? Like, someone following you or something?"  
There was a pause before she spoke up again. "No, why are you asking?"  
I'm glad she's not hurt. "Nothing just don't worry about it." I don't want her to worry. She should focus on her novel.  
"Hidenori-kun? Is there something wrong?"  
"No, not at all. But call me if anything happens okay? Good night." At least that erased my worries. If one of those creeps turns out to be her ex and he does something to her I'll beat the crap out of that jerk.  
I swear it.

* * *

 **AN:** I took the character of Yuka-chan from that Daily Life of a Lady. I thought she was interesting so I decided to add her here :D


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Yassan is like a tsundere in this chapter lol

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Literary Girl and the Unexpected Date**

 **YASSAN**  
This week I had finished more chapters more than I intended to and I hadn't bothered calling Hidenori since he wrote all of his ideas down on a piece of paper back when we had last met at the cafe. Today's a weekend and I'm going shopping with Yuka-chan so I put on a comfortable casual dress and my favorite lilac cardigan. Yuka-chan said she'll pick me up so we can go to the mall together. I went downstairs and waited for her at our living room.  
"Going somewhere?" mom asked  
"Shopping with Yuka-chan." I reply excitedly  
"Oh that rich girl. Well, have fun and don't spend too much."  
Mom's remark made me giggle. "I'm not making any promises when it comes to books!"

Mom was about to protest but we heard the honking of a car outside. I stood up and hurried over to our front door. The same Benz that Yuka was riding this Monday greeted my sight.  
"Bye mom!" I called out before walking over to the car. Yuka-chan's driver opened it for me and I hopped in beside her. She squealed when she saw me and we hugged each other.  
"It's been a while since we've done this Yassan!"  
"Yeah." I nodded in agreement. Along the way we talk about our school lives and random stuff. I also mention to her about my novel and how this guy is helping me out.  
"Ooooh sounds like a potential boyfriend to me."  
"You mean Hidenori-kun? Oh no he's just helping me out."  
Yuka-chan raised an eyebrow and shot me a questioning look. "This Hidenori guy what is he like?"

What is he like? To be honest I don't know much about him yet and I wish I could. I mean he seems to be an interesting person after all. I recalled the last few days that I had spend with him.  
"He's nice and helpful. He's also funny and he likes books too." Maybe that's why I'm more interested in him now. In a friendly way of course.  
"Uhuh. Well, is he cute?" Yuka-chan sounded like she's more interested in looks than personality. Hmm...Hidenori, cute? Okay I have to be honest in here. Before I knew it, the corners of my mouth curved upwards as I recall his face. "Yeah he is kind of cute."  
Oh shit why is Yuka-chan looking at me like that? I averted my gaze as Yuka-chan draws near. Then, she pokes my cheek. "You're blushing Yassan!"  
"Huh?" I knew I was feeling something weird!  
"You like this Hidenori guy don't you?" she smiles at me, teasingly.  
"No I don't!" Oh gosh I'm squirming in my seat because I feel so embarrassed. I should've told her Hidenori looks like a swamp monster.

"We're here ojou-sama." the driver announced as we pulled over in front of the mall. He opened the car door for us and Yuka-chan links her arm with mine. She seemed to have forgotten she was teasing me a few seconds ago. "Let's shop 'till we drop!" she punches the air excitedly. My mom will kill me if I literally shopped 'till I dropped but like I said I'm not making any promises if the bookstore is on sale!

First, we raided the boutiques at the floor we're in trying out cute clothes and accessories. We have fun laughing at ourselves in the changing room because Yuka keeps on bringing clothes that are too "loud" and she jokingly struts like a model which only makes me laugh harder. When I noticed the saleslady was getting pissed at us, we move on to the next floor. Yuka-chan drags me into the first boutique she spotted.  
"This bow hair clip looks cute on you Yassan." she puts on a bow adorned with polka dots and the color matches my cardigan. It also suits my hair pretty well. "Kyaaa~! You look adorable!" she jumps up to hug me and I notice that we're the only ones inside this store except for the saleslady and cashier who are both obviously bored. Don't tell me it's one of those high end boutiques! I took off the bow clip while Yuka-chan browses the clothes. I checked the price tag and my hunch was correct.

Yuka-chan pulls out a skirt from one of the displays. "I am so buying this! Come on Yassan give me that clip."  
"No it's too expensive." Mom will kill me if she finds out I bought something this costly. But Yuka-chan snatches it out of my hand.  
"Nonsense. I'll buy it for you."  
"Oh no I can't possibly-"  
"Hush. Take it as my gift for you."  
"You don't have to Yuka-chan."  
"I said it's my gift for you okay? Besides, if you wear this next time you see that Hidenori guy he'll probably think it's cute too. And if he doesn't then he's blind."

Before I could protest any further, Yuka walks over to the counter to pay for the items. I checked myself at the mirror along the shop's walls and oh gosh, my face is can already be mistaken for a tomato! It's all Yuka-chan's fault! Why does she have to say that? Now my brain is conjuring up images of Hidenori complimenting me that I look cute. God help me.  
"Here you go." Yuka returns and hands me the clip. "Actually why don't you put it on already?" she decided and since I feel defeated I let her put it on my hair. We left the boutique after that.  
"Hey I got us two tickets for a movie later after lunch. But it's still early so let's go shopping for a while."  
"Okay." What can I do? Yuka-chan practically does everything she wants. We were about to enter another expensive looking boutique when a particular sign caught my eye. I stop in my tracks which makes Yuka-chan stop too.

"What is it?" she asked and hardly believing it, I point at the bookstore across. There's a sign that says 50% off and I can totally feel like it's calling me.  
"Oh." Yuka-chan's lack of interest totally shows. She's not into books that much, that one is obvious. "Why don't you go there and I'll go here." she suggested and that's all the signal for me to send myself running into that bookstore. They're having a saaaale! Angelic voices began to sing in my head. There's a particular mystery novel that I've had my eye on these past few days. I wonder if they have it.

I go to the mystery and thriller section and just that, my eyes are lost among the sea of titles. Slowly, I walk down the aisle without taking my eyes off the books. Ah there it is! I can feel my inner fangirl jumping for joy. I could've jumped already, seeing as this was the only copy left and I'm so lucky to have found it but since I'm in a public place I keep my composure. As I reach out to take the book, another hand reaches out for it at the same time but since I touched it first, it lands on mine instead. I quickly drew back and turned to my right to see if the person will take it. But I gasped when I saw who the other person was.  
Standing before me was none other than Hidenori-kun himself.

* * *

I can't believe it. Is this coincidence or some weird divine intervention thing? I almost can't speak as if I suddenly had trouble breathing. And why is my heart beating so fast? Am I sick?  
"Yassan!" he smiles at me and oh God what is happening to my heart?! "Fancy meeting you here." I only noticed it now but there's this teeny tiniest dimples that appear when he smiles. Look away Yassan, look away!  
"Y-yeah." was all I could say.  
"You can take it. I was only going to check it out anyway." Hidenori points at the book that we reached for at the same time.  
"No it's okay you can have it." I remember he told me that mystery is one of his favorite genres to read, next to fantasy. Ugh just take it Hidenori! But instead he picks out a different book. "I recommend this one to you. It's great and it will keep you up at night." he shows the book to me and winks. Is he trying to give me a heart attack?!

Then he puts it back on the shelf. "I have a copy of it at home. I'll lend it to you if you want."  
It's a nice feeling - a fellow bookworm recommending you a book they enjoyed. I've always viewed it like you're giving a piece of yourself to someone because don't we get lost in books? And then we share it to others so they'd also get the same feeling we had, getting lost in it.  
And Hidenori is sharing it with me.  
"By the way that's a nice hairclip."  
One more smile in my direction and I swear my heart is going to burst.

"Oh check this out! I rarely see this one in stores these days."  
"Is it good?" I peer in closer to see what the title is and oh gosh he is so close that I can smell him. That same scent when he hugged me at the riverbank. Seriously what cologne does this guy use? I could probably smell it for hours.  
"I haven't read it yet but they say it's good. And this one! We have one at the school library but I haven't tried it yet."  
"Well you should. It's good but the ending was a serious cliffhanger."  
Upon hearing it, Hidenori turns his head abruptly to me. "Really?"  
But I couldn't say anything in response because his face is so close, for a moment I thought if I lean in any closer...

"Yassan?"  
Somebody finally snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Yuka-chan!" I quickly grabbed her and pulled her to me. Yuka noticed Hidenori straight away and Hidenori was looking at us so even though I want to run away already I have no choice. "Yuka-chan this is, uh..." What do I say? Friend? Acquaintance? Argh I'm so confused!  
"Hidenori-kun." I ended up saying instead. And I'm about to introduce her to Hidenori as well but she speaks up first, with her hand on her chin as if she's thinking something. "Ohh so you're Hidenori-kun huh? Yassan told me about you."  
Oh Yuka-chan please don't say anything embarassing!  
"Yassan told me you were cute but..."

 _SHUT UP YUKA!_ I wanted to scream but my tongue is in knots and I can't think straight anymore. Yuka turns back to me with a frown. "Yassan, he looks like a lonely introverted otaku!"  
That's it. Kill me now. Or at least, kill Yuka. But mostly me. I dare not look at Hidenori because 100% sure he's pissed. And I was right.  
"Hey woman! I don't know who you are but keep your nasty comments to yourself."  
Yuka's eyes move from Hidenori then to me. "Seriosuly Yassan how can you li-"  
"Noooo!" I covered my hand on Yuka's mouth before she could speak any further. She tried resisting but I already had enough humiliation. I dragged her out of the bookstore and I didn't let go until we were someplace far.

"Gah! Are you trying to kill me?" Yuka said when I finally released her.  
"I should be saying that to you!" Seeing my flustered face Yuka started laughing.  
"So you do like that Hidenori guy! So different from your ex."  
"Well yeah for starters Hidenori isn't a jerk."  
"No I mean your ex was quite the looker. But this Hidenori guy is like an otaku!" Yuka continued to laugh so I punched her in the arm.  
"I don't like Hidenori that way!" But why was my heart beating like mad? Why do his smiles have that effect on me? Ugh I don't know anymore.  
Yuka grins at me. "Or so you say but you totally do."  
"Ugh can we just go? I'm hungry." More so because it's already lunch time. But Yuka doesn't move. Instead, she rummages through her purse and pulls out two movie tickers. She grabs my hand and places them on my palm.

"Why don't you and Hidenori-kun go on a date?" she said mischievously  
"No way! You bought this ticket." I protested  
"My dad texted me." Yuka brought out her cell phone and showed a text to me. "Some family emergency so I have to go."  
Even though her face is now all serious I can't help but wonder if her father was into this too. She closes my hands with the tickets inside it then her teasing face is back again. "Enjoy your daaaate!" she said in a singsong voice.  
"You little schemer!" I can't help but say  
"You love me anyway!" Yuka-chan said before happily skipping away. And it's true despite how annoying she can be. Friends have that effect on you. Anyway no way am I watching a movie with him. I'll keep this ticket for a while, maybe save it for someone else.

I started walking towards the escalator and as I pass by the bookstore I dare not look at it. I'm supposed to check out the books on sale! I'm supposed to buy that mystery novel! But no, that hideous Hidenori had to be there! Add to that Yuka-chan totally embarassed me. How am I supposed to face him again? I go down into the floor lined with fast food restaurants. I'm going to have some lunch first then perhaps I'll drop by that bookstore again. Hopefully he's already left. I entered a random fast food diner and went up to the counter to place my order. After buying some burger and fries, I picked up my tray and wandered over to the tables. Since it was lunch time it was hard to look for a vacant one but luckily there's one at the back. I quickly went there before anyone else could and began to eat. When I was halfway through my burger, I felt someone behind me.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?"  
I swear my heart stopped for a second when I heard that voice. Oh no it can't possibly be. Slowly, I looked up to confirm it.  
"Yassan?"  
My hunch was correct. It's Hidenori.  
Again.

* * *

Of course it _had_ to be Hidenori of all people. Now he's sitting across from me munching on his own burger. When he learned that my "rude friend" was gone he immediately sat down. I focused on my food so I wouldn't have to look at him. Because my heart is doing that crazy thing again and I hate it.  
"Hey." he suddenly calls out and I almost jump out of my seat. "You alright?" he gave me a strange look because of that. Ugh why am I acting like this?  
"Since we're both here and I'm bored what do you want to do?" he asked

I left the manuscripts at home because I never expected this to happen. But anyway I wanted to take a little break from writing today. A writer's got to rest his hand and take a breather outside.  
"Should we go check out the bookstore again? Anyway I bought the novel. If you want to borrow it just say so."  
So he did buy it after all. "I thought you only wanted to check it out." I said teasingly  
Hidenori shrugged. "I didn't see any other book that I liked and I wanted to take advantage of the sale. It doesn't happen very often you know, specially at a discount like that."

Hidenori's right. I have to go buy something! In fact my hands are itching to do it. After we finished our lunch we returned to the bookstore and choosing a book to buy took me longer than expected because Hidenori keeps on pointing at random titles and recommending it to me then goes on expressing his personal opinions but without giving any spoiler. Also we checked out the manga section and since it was free browsing we laughed our heads off at the comedy mangas. I was only left in peace when Hidenori decided to check out the mystery section again and I went over to the romance novels. As I browsed through the titles I couldn't focus properly because for some reason, I can't stop smiling!

My mind is replaying Hidenori's laughter while we read manga and the way his hands would gesture animatedly as he talked about the mystery novels he enjoyed. I picked out a random book from the shelf. On the cover was a picture of a schoolgirl blushing and smiling while stealing glances at a guy. Staring at the picture made me realize something. The girl is a representation of my current self: giddy and...JUST PLAIN STUPID.

I shoved the book back to the shelf. No way am I crushing on Hidenori of all people. This is just a friendly date. Besides we simply happened to be on the same place at the same time. And picking out the same book.  
"Yassan? You done yet?" Speak of the devil. What is he doing in the romance section? I thought he wasn't into love stories. I can tell he was growing impatient so to my own disbelief, I grabbed the same book I had called stupid.

"Yeah let's go." I made my way towards the counter. If I don't enjoy this book I'll give it to Yuka.  
Hidenori glances at the book I've bought. "You're so into that huh?"  
"Don't judge me."  
"Hey I'm not."  
We walked out of the bookstore and then stopped as we realized we had no idea what to do next. "Arcade?" he suggested  
I hesitate for a while because I suck at arcade games and he will surely tease me about it. And then I thought of a better idea. "Movies?" I showed him the tickets Yuka-chan had given me.

"Sounds good." And with that we went up to the cinemas. Hidenori treated me to some popcorn and drinks and together we entered the theater. Even though the movie had already started I found it hard to focus with Hidenori beside me and his arm next to mine. I'm so glad this place is dark because I can feel my cheeks heating up again. What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? I've never been this way before. So why?

"Hidenori-kun do you want some popcorn?" I asked  
He doesn't respond nor moved an inch so I turned to see what's up with him. And...  
He's already asleep?!  
"Mmmm..." to my shock, his head tilts sideways in my direction until it falls on my shoulder. And it stays there. I can smell Hidenori's hair and even that smells great. I couldn't stop myself from watching his calm, sleeping face. Somehow this is more entertaining than the movie. I remember the girl on the cover of the book I had bought and suddenly it all makes sense to me now.

"Hidenori-kun..."Slowly, I lifted my hand and gently brushed away the hair from his eyes. "I think I might have a stupid crush on you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Highschool Boy and the Fight**

 **HIDENORI**

It was already late when the movie ended so I offered to walk Yassan home. Also because I didn't want to worry like that again, those creeps from the cafe a few days ago.

"Sorry I fell asleep." We were now at the train station.

"The movie was boring anyway." Yassan replied. We boarded the train and since there weren't many passengers we were able to get a seat.

"Hidenori-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you asking if someone was following me?"

I really can't avoid the question now huh? "Don't freak out but some guys from your school were watching us at the cafe." I immediately felt her shoulders stiffen. This is why I don't want to tell her. "But hey it's nothing. If someone comes to bother you just tell me okay? I want you to focus on your novel."

Yassan balled her hands into tight fists but it still trembled slightly like she was begging herself not to cry. "Why are you like this Hidenori-kun?"

I don't really get the question but I can tell she got nervous because of what I just told her so I placed my hand on her shoulder. Hopefully it will calm her down. "I want you to win this thing. That's what you want too right? For your novel to get published."

She nodded slightly. Good she's calming down.

"So don't think about it too much or else our efforts will go to waste."

She simply nodded and didn't say anything more. She's probably tired so I didn't strike up another conversation. We got off at our station and along our walk to her house she's quiet as well. When we got there, she pauses by the gate to face me. "Thank you Hidenori-kun."

"Don't mention it. Good night." I didn't leave until she disappears into her house. I don't get it though. Why am I so worried about this girl?

* * *

 **YASSAN**

Mom had left a note on the fridge saying she'll be having dinner at a friend's house but she left me some food on the table. Good, at least I have the house to myself for a while. I turn on the TV for some background noise as I ate dinner.

"Lovers finally reunited!" the screen shows a middle aged couple hugging each other. I grabbed the remote to change the station.

"A new love team in town!"

Change.

"The hit love story is now a live action drama!"

Change.

"Oh Yamada-kun I knew I loved you since the day I met you."

A vein popped out of my forehead as I gripped the remote in frustration. "WHY IS IT FULL OF FREAKIN' LOVE STORIES?!" I scream confidently since I'm the only one in the house. I screamed even more. "Stupid, stupid Hidenori!" But aren't I the stupid one? "You're so fucking dense!" Let it all out Yassan, let it out.

"AAAAAHH!" I tear my hair out in frustration. What did I do to deserve this punishment? Is Cupid mad at me or something? Or maybe it's just me that's gone mad, screaming and tearing her hair out by herself. Ah I don't know anymore. Quietly, I finished dinner and washed the dishes afterwards. When I got to my room I threw myself on the bed. I'm so fucking tired. I removed the hairclip and tossed it aside. So much for that. I also hid the book I just bought. I don't want to see that for a while because I feel like it's mocking me. _Look Yassan it's you and your stupid little crush on a dense guy who will probably never notice your feelings._

Yeah right this is the exact reason why I hate catching feelings! Ugh can I just be a heartless ice queen? I bury my face into my pillow and not long after, my phone started to ring. At first I didn't have the energy to pick it up but then I thought it might be my mom so begrudgingly, I got up and grabbed it.

It's Yuka, that little schemer.

"Heyyyy how did your date go?" Yuka says as soon as she hears me pick it up.

I lie on my back and stared at the ceiling as we talked. "Not good."

"What do you mean not good?" she demanded

"Because I realized something."

"Uh...yeah?" I can trace the confusion in her voice

"You were right Yuka." I let out a huge sigh

"Right about what?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Coz I don't like saying it out loud. If I say it out loud I feel like it's already official. And I'm scared. Yuka is quiet until it finally dawns on her. "I knew it!" I can tell she's jumping right now. "You like that Hidenori guy! Gosh Yassan your taste in men is so bad."

I find myself giggling. "Definitely bad."

"So what did you guys do? Details please."

"We just checked out the bookstore then we watched the movie."

"Ohhh how was it? Did you hold his hand?"

I felt my cheeks flush at the thought. "God no! But he did fell asleep the whole movie. It was boring anyway."

"I bet you were simply watching him sleep huh?"

"Did not." Although it was true. I can hear Yuka laughing at the other end of the line. "What about the hairclip I bought you?"

My heart began to do that crazy thump-thump again. "W-well he said it looked good on me." I remember that scene vividly.

"Kyaaaa~! Yassan you never acted that way with your ex." As always Yuka-chan lays down the facts I'm trying to deny. "So what will you do now?" she asked. "I'm sure you see him often coz he's helping you out with your novel."

I grabbed another pillow and held it close to me, clutching it tightly. "I don't know Yuka. I'm scared."

Finally, her tone turns serious. "Scared of what?

A lot of things. But I started with the first one that crossed my mind. "What if this turns into something serious? Wh-what if he notices and he starts avoiding me?" I don't want to turn into a sobbing mess again and that's why I'm scared. All that vulnerability and self-loathing, I don't want that to happen to me again. Who will comfort me if that happens? Surely not him.

"Yassan you're worrying too much. Why don't we focus on one thing at a time?"

"What do you mean?" Funny how I'm the one who likes to read romance but I have no idea when it comes to my current situation. I'm now asking advice from a girl who's into horror films! "Find out what type of girl he likes. No wait, find out if he has a girlfriend first though I'm pretty sure he's got none."

"Hidenori-kun didn't mention anything to me."

"Good. Then find out his type. For example does he like girls who are great cooks? Then make a bento for him! Guys dig that shit!"

"How come you sound like an expert on this?" But she didn't answer my question and instead, continued to explain. "Just make a move, girl. But don't make it too obvious."

Right.

"And then tell me what happens ok? Keep me updated!"

"Are you playing matchmaker now?"

"Honey trust me. If I'm playing matchmaker I wouldn't hook you up with someone who looks like a lonely introverted otaku. But hey since you're happy with him I'll gladly help you out."

"Wow thanks Yuka-chan."

I hang up and placed my phone on the floor. Thanks for the help Yuka but asking your crush what his type is...

Easier said than done.

* * *

We meet again Friday after school at the same cafe, since I was busy with schoolwork this week. "Here you go." Hidenori handed me the novel we picked up at the same time last Saturday at the bookstore. "I've already finished it."

"Wow that was fast. Was it good?" I asked as he took a seat across from me. This time though he didn't bring his friends along. I grabbed the book from him and tried to control myself because I'm feeling so damn nervous.

"Yeah it was great. I'm not giving out any spoiler though."

"That's only right." Okay Yassan count 1,2,3, take a deep breath...

Here it goes!

"Hidenori-kun can I ask you something?" Oh shit I can't look him in the eye! I can't!

"Ask away."

I grabbed my cup of coffee and brought it to my face so I wouldn't have to look at him and at the same time he wouldn't notice how flustered I really am. "Um...w-what kind of girls do you like?" Shit even my fingers are shaking I might drop this cup!

"You mean my type?"

"Y-yeah."

"What for?"

"I-it's for the novel." Nice excuse Yassan.

"Hmmm...I like cute girls."

Cute?! What kind of cute?

"Who are gentle and sweet."

Gentle...and sweet? It dawns on me that I'm not even one of these things that he mentioned. Say no more Hidenori.

"Oh and girls with big boobs are nice too!"

ENOUGH ALREADY! I knew this was going to be a huge mistake! I'm sorry Yuka-chan I'm 100% hopeless. None of your matchmaking powers will ever work on this one.

"But it's also nice if she can cook." Hidenori added which made my mind backtrack a little. Hold on, maybe I could work on this one. "And also I like girls who-"

"Shut up already!" I've reached my limit. I bet he's going to say another trait I obviously don't have. I pulled out the manuscripts and threw it on the table. "Let's just get started." I sighed and he gives me this weird look. "Whatever you say."

* * *

 **HIDENORI**

We worked on a couple of chapters before Yassan and I decided to take a break. She bought another cup of coffee and I bought one too but instead of going back to her novel, we wasted time talking about other novels instead. I didn't even notice it was already growing dark because we had such a nice conversation. I kind of like it when she talks passionately. It's like her whole being lights up and there's just no stopping her. Like you ever want her to stop anyway. If we haven't noticed it was already dark outside she would've continued on and on about books and other stuff she fangirls on.  
And strangely though I would've listened.

"Oh no I still have to drop by the supermarket. Mom is making me buy some stuff for dinner."

"I'll help you." I offered since it was already night and I'm starting to have a bad feeling I can't shake off. Luckily, she did not protest so we walk out of the cafe together and headed off in the direction of the supermarket. While walking, Yassan talks about her day in school and although I was listening, I was also paying attention somewhere else. Not far from where we are I can see those three guys again. The one in the middle is staring daggers at me while his other two lackeys are grinning in a not-so-good way, like they're in the mood to eat some live babies. I did not warn Yassan because she might freak out and I don't want her to get paranoid so I smile and nod along as she talks.

Then, we stop by a convenience store because she needed to go to the comfort room. I told her I'll wait for her outside so now I'm leaning against the concrete wall, on the look out for those guys. But I didn't have to search far and wide because those three walked up to me themselves. I can feel my heart hammering against my chest but I tried not to let my nervousness show. It was time to know what these people want.

"Hey man!" the guy in the middle approaches me first. He sure is tall but I try not to let myself be intimidated. The other two guys stand behind him. "What's up?" he tries to appear friendly but I'm not falling for it. He emits bad vibes all over. When I don't say anything back, he finally drops his smile and I notice that he has ear piercings. They let him wear that at West High? "Okay man why don't we cut to the chase? Are you her boyfriend?"

I didn't have to ask who he's referring to. "No we're just friends."

This makes the guy smile again. "Thought as much. Yassan would never date someone who looks like a lonely introverted otaku!"

SAY WHAT?! What did this asshole just say? They ceased laughing as if they came to realize that their question was stupid. "Listen man I'm her boyfriend and there's rumors spreading around our school because of you. Why don't you back off a little bit? I don't want her hanging out with the likes of you." And the fucker even shoved me in the shoulder! Okay that's it. No more nice guy Hidenori. Who does this asshole think he is and why is he trying to meddle in Yassan's life? What a psycho ex! And I've got to protect Yassan from the psycho ex.

"Hey why are you laughing? You think this is funny huh?" Psycho Ex glares at me and I'm not even scared one bit. I try my best mocking face at him. "It's funny how Yassan never mentioned she has a boyfriend who could get mistaken for a trash can. Or should I say, ex boyfriend?" That's when I drop the mocking smile and glared back at him.

"You little shit!" he grabs me by the collar and shoves me into the alley, the dark narrow space between the convenience store and the other store beside it. Next thing I knew, he had raised his fist and it hit me in the face, causing my glasses to fall on the ground. I feel a bit dizzy but when I heard Yassan's voice suddenly it goes away.

"Stop it!" she runs to her crazy ex and grabs his sleeve.

"Oh there you are Yassan. I was just teaching your friend here a little lesson." he leers at her and I don't like it one bit. It makes my blood boil.

"Don't you fucking dare asshole! What do you want?" I've never seen Yassan so angry before I'm almost scared myself. In fact the sight of her angry is actually scaring me more than these guys do.

"There's rumors at school that you've found a new boyfriend and it makes me look easily replaceable." the guy looks down at Yassan but she doesn't show an ounce of fear. This jerk has the nerve. He was the one who replaced Yassan so easily and just because a rumor like that is spreading he goes around stalking Yassan and me? Psycho indeed. But Yassan slaps him right across his ugly face. "You have no right! Leave us alone!"

The guy brushes off his cheek where Yassan had hit him. Then he pushes Yassan. "You bitch!" he pushed her too hard that she falls on the ground and that was enough for me to get back on my feet and without hesitation, punch the guy right in his fucking face.

* * *

 **YASSAN  
**

Since I didn't have anything with me except for my bag, I used it instead and hit one of my ex's lackeys who was holding Hidenori up. Oh God his face is a mess and it's all my fault. The sight of him like that brings tears to my eyes. "Let him go!" I hit the bastard repeatedly and my ex tries to grab me but I kick him before he could even touch me.  
"You bitch! I won't hesitate to hurt you if you don't stop that!"  
But I'm not afraid so I kept going, smacking him with my bag. He lets go of Hidenori and was about to reach for me but Hidenori kicks him, causing him to stumble. "Don't you dare touch her!" he hissed angrily despite the blood dripping out of his nose.

Why Hidenori? Why are you protecting me, fighting some people you barely even know? Why?

Seeing as I was getting in their way and had no intention of going back, my psycho ex decides to call out to his lackeys. "Let's go! Just leave them be. Tsk!" he glares at me before they scoffed away. As soon as they're gone Hidenori falls to his knees and I rush to him, catching him before his whole body falls to the ground. He lost consciousness which makes me panic even more.

"Hidenori-kun!" I pat his face repeatedly but he doesn't respond. His phone falls out of his pocket and this gives me an idea. I still remember the names of the boys he introduced to me before. I opened his phone and went to the contacts list. The first person I decided to call was a Tanaka Yoshitake. Luckily he picks up immediately.

"Hello?"

I was so relieved I started to cry.

"Uh...Hidenori? I'm at Tadakuni's house right now. We're supposed to sleep over remember? Hidenori?"

"T-Tanaka-san!"

"Uh...who is this?"

"I'm the girl Hidenori-kun introduced to you at the cafe about a week ago. Please come over! Hidenori-kun is hurt and we need help." I gave him the location and he promised to come over with their other friend Tadakuni. While waiting for them, I tried my best to carry Hidenori over the wall so his back has something to lean on. Since his nose was still bleeding, I tilted his face up. I picked up his glasses which luckily enough, did not break nor crack. I placed it inside his bag and when I turn back to him I'm crying once again because I feel so helpless and somehow this is my fault. I never should've let those rumors go rampant. But I never expected my ex to do something like this. Never though I've gone out with a psycho.

"Hidenori-kun..." I sobbed helplessly beside him even though he won't hear me. "I'm so sorry." my head falls on his chest and I clutch at his uniform tightly, still sobbing. The guy I like is hurt because of me. Am I carrying a curse or something?  
Suddenly I hear footsteps rushing towards us and when I look up, I recognized the two guys whom Hidenori introduced. The guy with spiked blonde hair lets out a string of curses upon seeing Hidenori. I can't blame him though. "What happened here?" the guy with dark hair asks. I think he was...Tadakuni?

"He got beaten up by..." oh gosh how do I tell them? Tadakuni helps me up and I realize that I'm shaking so he continues to hold me. I willed myself to calm down. "Some guys from my school. My crazy ex getting revenge on me. But I drove them away before Hidenori-kun passed out."

Tadakuni nodded. "It's alright. We'll take him to my house." he helps Yoshitake carry Hidenori and I take Hidenori's bag and walked behind them. We hailed a cab and upon seeing Hidenori's disheveled state the driver gives us a weird look but did not ask. Tadakuni sat in front while I sit at the back, with Hidenori between me and Yoshitake. We were quiet the whole ride and I wanted to reach out and squeeze Hidenori's hand but how could I when all of this was my fault? I simply stared out the window, everything I see is a blur because all I can think about was the incident. When we entered the residential area, Tadakuni pointed at his house and while he paid the driver, I helped Yoshitake carry Hidenori who was still unconscious, out of the cab. We entered Tadakuni's house and we placed Hidenori on the couch. I carefully placed a pillow under his head.

"I'll go get some stuff." Tadakuni retreated to the kitchen while Yoshitake and I were left, watching an unconscious Hidenori.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean for any of this to happen." I covered my face with my hands and Yoshitake puts his hand on my shoulder. "Don't cry. None of this was your fault."

I hear footsteps coming back to the living room and when I looked up, Tadakuni was back, carrying some sort of first aid kit. Thankfully Hidenori's nose had stopped bleeding. Tadakuni scraped off the dried blood on Hidenori's face while Yoshitake applied something on his bruises before putting a patch of gauze dressing over it. We decided to stay in the living room in case Hidenori wakes up. We were all quiet and Tadakuni opens the TV but it was obvious none of us were paying enough attention to focus on it since our thoughts were all on Hidenori. Not long after, Tadakuni turned it off and he and Yoshitake fell asleep. But me, I did not feel sleepy at all. I walked over to where Hidenori was and knelt beside him. I let my head rest on his chest. Weird, I feel sleepy all of a sudden. I just let my head stay there, wondering when he will wake up.

And the next thing I knew, a hand was brushing against my hair, stroking it gently, followed by a familiar voice. "I'm glad you're okay."

With tears in my eyes, I looked up and was greeted by the sight of Hidenori smiling at me, his hands on my hair. I feel so relieved I threw my arms around him. "Hidenori-kun you idiot! You had me all worried!" I can't help it I'm crying again. He doesn't stop stroking my hair and I like it. It's gentle and reassuring.

"Sorry for making you worry. Your ex was a total jerk. And definitely crazy."

"Can we not talk about that asshole?"

"Right. Okay."

He stops caressing my hair but his hand stays on it and I just let my head settle against Hidenori's familiar frame, my arms still around him. We stay like this for a while, neither of us saying anything. But I like the silence, now that I know he's okay. "Wait, am I in Tadakuni's house?"

"Yes you are." I heard Tadakuni speak and I lift my head up, removing myself from Hidenori. His friends fall in beside me. They were now examining Hidenori's face.

"Man that's quite a bruise you got there." Yoshitake commented

"Ouch! Don't touch it you idiot!"

"Dude you got us all worried when Yassan called saying you got into a fight. Don't go into a fight without us!" Tadakuni said

"Yeah don't be selfish Hidenori!"

I rolled my eyes at them. What is it with boys and fights?

"Dinner's gotten cold. Come on let's eat!" Tadakuni gestured at the kitchen and part of me wanted to stay but I remembered my mom must be so worried now. Besides I should let Hidenori have some quality time with his friends. "I'll go on ahead. My mom must be worried about me."

Hidenori stands up. "I'll walk you out."

"Be careful out there Yassan!" Tadakuni and Yoshitake said before I headed out. When it was just me and Hidenori outside, I turn to face him. "Hidenori-kun I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess."

To my surprise, he cups my cheek, lifting my face up. I met his gaze and this causes my heart to start beating like mad. Under the moonlight, this scene is something like out of a romance manga.

"Don't apologize it's not your fault." he says in a very assuring tone that I relax. "When he pushed you like that I didn't know what came over me. All I could think about was me punching him because he did that to you." His hand feels warm against my cheek and my eyes can't help but travel down to his lips. No Yassan control yourself!

I grip my bag tighter. "I...I should get going. Thanks for protecting me."

I feel disappointment when he drops his hand. "Thanks for taking care of me too. Be careful okay? If that guy does something again tell me and me and my mates will gladly kick his ass for you." he flashes me a thumbs up which makes me laugh. "Don't worry I can kick that guy's ass by myself. Good night!"

"Good night." He goes back into the house and I continue on my way. Everything that happened tonight only made me realize how much Hidenori means to me.

But does he feel the same way too?


End file.
